EridanXSollux: Showtime
by munbun
Summary: Continuation of EridanXSollux: Work For It. Two sleepy kismesises find hat when the lights go out and the sun rises, things don't always seem the same between them. (no smut)


"Sol, please, holy shit, I can't handle this-" Eridan was laughing his ass off, clutching the doorframe.

Sollux was buzzing. Fucking buzzing.

"It's not funny you asshole! Stop laughing at it!" Sollux complained, shoving Eridan into the wall playfully.

Eridan retaliated by grabbing Sollux in a headlock and ruffling up his hair so it stuck up in all kinds of crazy directions. Sollux laughed and complained and fought like a whiny wriggler, eventually getting Eridan off of him by threatening to rip his fins off with his psionics and use them as decorations on the seafood platter he would make of him. Eridan snickered and grabbed his kismesis's hand, dragging him off to the bedroom.

"What exactly can you do with those psionics Sol?" Eridan questioned, eying his kismesis cautiously.

Sollux grew this devilish grin on his normally blank face, pulling Eridan into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. No need for anyone to see what was going down. Eridan swallowed as Sollux strode to the middle of the room, straying by the door as he waited for his show to begin.

It started as Sollux raised a hand slowly, palm up, psionics gathering in his palm like a viscous liquid, beading up, swelling, and dripping down into the cavity of his palm and creases of his fingers. Eridan watched in curiosity, fingers twitching. He wanted the push his fingers into the liquid, to feel it's texture over his skin. He flinched as Sollux suddenly raised his hand in a swift, curving motion, the liquid psionics flowing from his hand-and staying in the air. Eridan gasped, reaching out slowly when Sollux suddenly continued, doing a weird twisting motion with his hand. The psionics suddenly became animate and Sollux cracked the stream backwards like a whip.

"Holy shit." Eridan whispered, honestly impressed that someone so depressing and monotone could do such amazing feats.

As the red and blue whip cracked above their heads, it scattered sparks that rained down on them like glowing snow. Eridan swirled his hand through the particles, watching as his breath fogged in the air and sent the 'flakes' swirling away. The whip dissolved into the particles, which tingled Eridan's skin and sent hot swarms through his body, making him feel cozy and content.

Sollux watched in amusement as Eridan admired his well-practiced skills, swarming the psionics around Eridan and slowly bringing him closer, pricking his skin gently with them, giving the uncomfortable impression of when your limbs fall asleep. Eridan looked at him, curious, as he was gently brought into a kiss, eyes fluttering closed. Sollux laid a hand on his hip and clicked something on his husktop with his powers, smirking as 'Let It Go' from the new animated movie started playing in the background. He amped up the volume, watching as Eridan pulled away.

"If that's not a mood breaker I don't know what is." Eridan snarled, climbing into the coon and sinking into the slime, hoping it would drown out the music.

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen." Was that Sollux fucking singing along horribly off key. Sollux climbed into the coon, sliding into Eridan's lap, grinning impishly.

Eridan groaned as Sollux ground down on his oversensitive bulge, shifting around. Sollux continued singing, punctuating the lines with kisses to his shoulders, neck, and gills. Eridan punched him in the gut, eliciting a drawn out 'ugh' from the pissblood. It was cut off into a whimper as Eridan grabbed him by a horn and kissed him slowly, adding to the almost red emotions hanging about in the air. Sollux's psionics sparked up, clinging to the walls of the coon like fairy lights.

Eridan stared up at Sollux as he pulled away, making a face. "What."

"..." Sollux had lapsed into silence, playing with Eridan's hair and running his thumb over one of his fins.

Eridan's eyes closed once more as the lowblood began to scratch around the base of his horns. Scritch scritch scritch. And his free hand played along his grubscars, almost drawing dangerously close to his gills and making him choke on his own breath. Eridan mumbled his name beneath his breath as Sollux rolled his hips against his at a slow pace.

This was way too fucking red for him.

"Sol, are you okay?" Eridan whispered, opening his eyes slowly to look at his kismesis. Sollux was watching him with this look in his eyes that made his heart flutter and skip several beats.

"Yeah." he whispered, sinking down to hug Eridan tightly, giving up on the prospect of sex as Eridan wrapped his strong, comforting arms around him. "Just a little bit sleepy, I think."

Eridan wondered how the mood could change so quickly as tears slipped slowly down the pale yellowblood's cheeks. He wiped away his tears, kissing his forehead as Sollux began stuttering to explain.

"I-it's just that when I use my powers, the screams..they get more clarified, I guess.." he whispered as Eridan comforted him with small kisses and strokes he didn't fight against. "..and hearing all these..these people I can't save..." Sollux sighed.

Eridan, taking pity on him for the time being, pet him slowly and hummed the melody of the movie song he adored so much. Sollux drew a shaky breath and wiped away his tears, tucking himself up in Eridan's arms.

"Good morning.." he whispered.

"Good morning, Sol."

"I love you."

"What."


End file.
